Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by Levioto Michi
Summary: This is a college fic revolving around Miyagi Isamu and his twin Kiyoshi as they clash with the digidestined. Can Isamu keep his distraut feelings inside or fall apart? WARNING: Yaoi, MaleXMale lemons later YamaOc TaiOc DaiKen TakIori OcKou JouMimi
1. Clash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu and Kiyoshi.**

~Airport~

My deep, dull crimson eyes blink slowly as a little pressure on my shoulder wakes me from my light nap. I look over to my twin brother and give him a cold stare that meant nothing other than to acknowledge him. I look around the private plan and take notice that the servants are out cleaning the plates from the meal we had earlier in the flight. The next thing I noticed was that the plane had landed at our destination, which happened to by Tokyo, Japan.

I stood up slowly with arms above my long, silky, snow white hair to stretch my sleeping limbs. " So... What are we going to do to get to the university? Should we rent a car... no, let's take the train and then walk," I decide barely glancing at my brother as he scratches his spiky, dark blue hair before setting his White Sox baseball cap back on his head in a backwards fashion and blinking his warm, hot chocolate eyes.

"Sure whatever is fine by me!" my brother gives me his goofy grin before swinging his bag on his shoulder and heading off the plane. I too, took my own bag and head to the exit before being intercepted by my stepfather.

"Aw, son. I'm going to miss you with you being here in Japan and myself in America with your mother. Won't you give your father a hug?" he grins wickedly at me with only cruelty swirling in his dark blue eyes and an aura that quenched for blood.

Even with my legs shaking, I forced myself to keep my emotionless facade and reply with a smooth, calm voice, "You're not my father and I will never give you a fucking hug." I decide not to comment on the part about being separated in case he thought I was afraid of him and over joyful that he would be gone. It would give him just the more reason to beat me a little harder than usual as his parting gift.

"Why don't you want to give me a hug? Afraid of getting hurt?" His grin only widens when he catches my wince. The plane has been emptied now for the servants know what to do when my stepfather is in his _mood_. He takes a step towards me making me want to take my own step back, but I know better than that. It would just hurt more if I tried to run. "Good boy," he purrs before winding up his arm and punching me in the stomach.

Falling to my knees, I heave for needed breaths as the tears start to form. I stay silent as he takes a running start before kicking me in the side. I try my hardest to hold in my tears and whimpers of pain, but as he continue to kick my stomach, sides and back, it was really hard. One particular kick to the spine had my bitten lips open letting out a quiet whimper. That was enough to set him off.

"Oh? Does that fucking hurt, you trash? Huh? Well, tough shit, bastard! All you are is trash to everyone! You're the reason why your family can't be happy. People freak out when they see you, you fucking albino! You're the reason your father, my best friend, died! You worthless piece of shit! I don't understand why your mother or brother stands being around you! All you do is make their lives miserable! You would be better off dead!" His anger takes over completely so he devotes all of his attention to hurting me instead of screaming.

I know that his words are untrue and cruel, but... they still get under my skin. They always do. I finally let my tears flow as the pain swallows me. By the time he is done, I barely feel my body and my eye lids become heavy. He scoffs before he calls one of the servants to give him a glass of expansive wine. Taking a sip, he looks down at my stilled form as he sits down in one of the chairs.

"Well? Are you going to leave? Your brother is probably waiting for you. You don't want to keep him waiting," my stepfather says calmly as he looks down at me with an intense hatred.

I take a shuddering breath as the pain became unbearable while I stood up on shaky legs. I glance at the man in the chair before taking a deep breath and walking towards him. I ignore his gasp as I drape my arms around his neck and give him a hug. "My mother told me what happened. Even if I don't act like it, I love you... dad," I whisper into his ear before walking away and taking my bag on my way out.

"Are you going to tell me why you took so long?" my brother whines as he walks next to me with his arms behind his head in a carefree manner.

I glance over at him with cold eyes as most of my attention was put to walk normally. "I was talking with our stepfather. He just made sure that I would keep you out of trouble," I give him a very forced smile while walking into the campus.

He was about to complain, but was cut off when I walked right into someone. I cringed a little when I fell backwards _and_ heavy boxes fell on me. A simultaneous scream followed, "Isamu/Takeru!"

My body shakes in huge tremors as the pain became intense. Tears flowed down my cheeks even when the huge boxes were removed. "OMG, I think you really hurt him Takeru!" a girl cries as she looked down at my shaking form.

"I-I'm fine," I whisper trying to get up with as less pain as possible. I quickly wipe away my tears before turning to the girl and giving her a _very_ forced smile. Looking down at the other boy, I notice his shocking blond hair and blue eyes. Hm... just like my mother. I smile warmly at him before extending my hand to offer him a help up.

"Uh, thanks. Hey, I'm really sorry. I couldn't see where I was going. Are you sure you're okay?" the blond teen sincerely apologizes with a bow and worried blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's my fault too. I should have seen the guy with a dozen boxes. Here let me help you with them. I don't want this to happen to someone else too," I offer as I take a couple of the boxes in my straining arms.

"Here, my too!" my twin happily takes some others in his muscular arms while flashing the brown haired girl his signature grin.

"Uh, thanks a lot!" the teen speaks up and takes the rest of the boxes. He leads us to his dorm room and by the time I get there I'm shaking in pain again, but I held firm and hoped that they wouldn't notice. I quickly stack the last box and wonder for a second if we should make such a high tower, but brush it off. "Hey, I didn't get your names. I'm Takaishi, Takeru and this is my best friend Yagami, Hikari. My roommate here is Hida, Iori," the blond introduced himself and the others in the room.

"Hello! My name is Miyagi, Kiyoshi and my albino twin is Isamu! It's a pleasure to meet you guys!" Ki-kun exclaims with a grin. Probably excited about meeting such a cute girl and some friends. I wonder if they noticed my eyes yet.

"Hm? You're albino? Here I thought you died your hair," Takeru giggles before taking a step in my direction to take a closer look. I braced myself as his eyes widen. "Holy shit!" he screams before stumbling back and falling on his butt. Here it comes... "Your eyes are red! That's so cool! Is it because your albino?" he asks with amazement and curiosity.

I blink my crimson eyes as he stands up and walks close to me. I blink again as he gets close to my face and puts one hand on my chin while the other is on my chest for balance. Looking deep in my eyes, he gets closer. I quickly grab his wrist of the hand on my face and put my other hand on his shoulder as a warning. That's when two more guys walk into the room without knocking.

"Hey! Get the hell away from my brother!" a blond growls stomping over to us and taking his brother away from me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hey, Yamato! It was me, not Isamu! I was just looking at his eyes! Look, they're red! Isn't that so cool?" Takeru exclaims to his brother with a worried glance in my direction.

Yamato looks at me with an intense stare that had me giving my most emotionless face as a self defense with the way that he was looking into my eyes. "Tch, I don't want you hanging around with these two. They look like bad news to me," Yamato scoffs with a scowl on his face.

That usually happens when people look at me, but for some reason it really riled me up. I wanted him to approve of me and look at me with a smile. That was all crushed when I opened up my big mouth. "Who do _you_ think you are? His dad or something?" I growl at the older blond with a sort of challenge. He didn't really take it the right way.

"Our parents are fucking divorced!" Yamato growls before taking a step and landing a full force punch on my cheek.

I don't do anything to brake my fall as shock of the action takes over making me fly into the stack of boxes. I yelp in pain as the boxes tumble on top of me. I let the tears flow out once again today as the pain finally has me sobbing and whimpering. I look up at me brother with blurry eyes as he quickly moves the boxes from on top of my frail, lithe body.

"Isamu? Are you alright?" Kiyoshi cries with obvious worry as he stares down on my shaking form. His faces becomes serious and I didn't have enough strength to protest as he pulls my shirt. I cringe slightly as the cold air hits my purple and blue skin. A round of gasps fill the room as they look at the disgusting sight. "Is this why you were late coming off the plane? Did you really think I was like mom and didn't notice the bruises on your body? Why did you never tell me he was abusing you? You just kept getting more distant, baka!"

Kiyoshi breaks down in sobs as he gives me a hug. I look down at him in shock as this new knowledge processes in my messed up mind. No... He can't know. Does he know what mother did? I quickly close myself up as I struggle from his grasp. I quietly stand up and head for the door. I only look back when someone grabs my wrist.

It's the other boy with the big nest of brown hair. I stare into his worried, coffee eyes with my own crimson eyes without a flicker of life in them. I feel him flinch backwards as he stares into them, but holds out until my brother calls out.

"Isamu! You're being distant again! Why don't you trust me and confide in me?" he asks rejected and in sorrow as he helplessly looks into my eyes for a crack in my shield. Instead of giving in, I turn around and start my way down the hall towards my own dorm room. While opening my door only a few away from Takeru's room, I hear a yell of guilt from my brother, "Isamu!"

Yamato POV

Wh-What the hell? What is happening? Why was he covered in bruises? Was it the boxes that just fell on him? No, his brother said something about a plane and abusing? Maybe his father abuses him because he said his mother doesn't notice. Shit, I can't believe I reacted the way I did. What happened to being the guy with the crest of friendship? Damn it! Who cares if the guy has red eyes and his brother looks like a perv?

I look around the room to see that everyone was looking around awkward as the teen sobbed on the floor. Everyone seems to hold their breath as Hikari walks up to him and encircles her arms around his shoulders. He tenses up for a second before crying into her shoulder. Taichi takes this moment to glare at me making me feel even worse for my actions.

Takeru glances over at me before walking over to the hugging pair and rub the capped teen's back. "Yamato, can you please leave? I don't want to deal with you right now," Takeru growls not even taking enough energy to look up at me.

Knowing that I'm not welcomed, I walk outside into the hall. I let out a sigh before passing Taichi's room right next to Takeru's room and then my own room next to his. Opening the door, I did not expect to find the albino on my bed sleeping. Well, I guess my first impression as a roommate is ruined. This is going to be a long fucking year.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you like it and will continue to read my story! Please review and put it on alert and favorite it... That would make me really happy! :)**

**Anyway, please note that there is a way smaller gap in age. It is as followed:**

**Isamu: 19(2nd Year Tokyo U)**

**Kiyoshi: 19(2nd Year TU)**

**Yamato: 19(2nd Year TU)**

**Taichi: 19(2nd Year TU)**

**Takeru: 18(1st Year TU)**

**Hikari: 18(1st Year TU)**

**Iori: 17(1st Year TU)**

**Koushiro: 18(2nd Year TU)**

**Daisuke: 18(1st Year TU)**

**Ken: 18(1st Year TU)**

**Jou: 20(3rd Year TU)**

**Mimi: 19(2nd Year TU)**

**Sora: 19(2nd Year college in America)**

**Miyako: 18(2nd Year America)**


	2. Angel or Demon?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu and Kiyoshi.**

**Please note that the pairings may change, so don't expect anything besides the main pair.**

Isamu POV

I smile warmly as a pleasant feeling surrounded me. I relished in the comfortable warmth and snuggled more into it. It wasn't until a lot of time had past that it finally bothered me that this was so unusual. Every night is nightmares, so why is this different?

I blink my cherry eyes as the crust around my eyes began to irritate me. Stirring, I come face to face with the hottest chest and stomach I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. It was lean and muscular, but not too muscular. I almost fell in love with it, but I just had to look up and ruin it.

"Hey," Yamato says nonchalantly staring down at me as he lays half on the bed and half sitting up. He brushes his blonde hair away from his face showing more of those beautiful blue eyes of his. He glances at me before looking away as if nervous.

I stare up at him after realizing that I had my arms wrapped dangerously low on his hips. Squeaking, I pull away from him and blush in embarrassment. "Sorry," I apologize looking away from his gaze. Why did I sleep so peacefully in his embrace? He was such a jerk yesterday and he really hurt me. Shouldn't I be scared of him?

"Hm... You don't need to apologize. You were sleeping so peacefully on _my_ bed, so I just slept next to you. You can sleep on your own bed tonight," the blonde shrugs as if this was such an insignificant event.

He has no idea how important this is too me. I haven't slept in years for the fear that I wouldn't wake up the next morning. Even if he was on vacation and far away, I would still have nightmares that he would hurt me. The most sleep I would ever get was five hours... a week. Last night, I had to have at least nine.

Wait, what if I'm looking at this wrong? Maybe it's not Yamato that's making me sleep better. Yes, that's it! Yamato just happened to sleep next to me when I'm finally free from him! Yes, I finally feel at rest now that I don't have to be around him. Yes, that's what this is. Peace...

Just in case... "Okay... Um, if you don't mind... Can I sleep some more? I haven't slept this well in years..." I trail off not wanting to go in detail, but knowing that I let him through my armor a little.

"Sure," Yamato replies with a small smile and a curious gaze. Gulping to clear my unusual nerves, I wrap my arms around his torso and lay my head on his chest.

I sigh contently as he brushes his slender fingers through my snow white locks. Only seconds later, I fall in a deep sleep with a small smile on my lips and a warm feeling throughout my body.

Yamato POV

He hasn't slept this good for years? Its only eight in the morning! That's kind of sad. I wonder why its so hard for him to sleep. Maybe he has an uncomfortable bed? Nah, these beds are really hard. Maybe he's poor and doesn't have a bed? Wait, then he wouldn't be at college would he? Hm... Oh... Is it because his father beat him at night? He might have nightmares too.

Shit, I feel really bad for what I did yesterday. Maybe my redress could be to take him out for lunch. Yes, I'm sure lunch would be a nice ice breaker.

Hm, his reaction was not what I suspected after what happened. He did seem a little tired though. I was sure he would freak out a little. Well, maybe not. He doesn't seem to show much emotion or tell people things about himself. He most defiantly thinks low of himself. He must be so lonely if everyone acts how I did. He must get a lot of shit about how he looks.

Looking down at his calm face surrounded by his white strands, I couldn't let the thought that he looked like an angel from my mind. Giving into temptation, I reach down and stroke some locks out of his face. I hold my breath as he stirs, but relax when he just snuggles closer to my chest. I look sadly at his body as the bruises and scars become apparent on his pale skin.

I jump slightly as someone knocks on the door and enters hesitantly as if they knew someone would be awake. I blush slightly as Isamu's twin, Kiyoshi, strolls in with a plate of pita bread with butter slathered on it and some pineapple. I look away as the dark haired twin freezes in shock at the scene before him. I almost shoot myself as Taichi walks in right after him. Shit.

"You want to save your pride before I say something to destroy it, Yamato?" Taichi asks with a sly smirk.

Growling, I answer with a small blush, "Look, I came back to my room and found him passed out in my bed, so instead of waking him up, I laid down next to him. We didn't do anything, got it? He's barely woken up besides a couple minutes ago. He just went back to sleep saying something about how he hasn't had a good sleep like this in years. I don't know. Anyway, I doubt that this kid is gay. He's feminine, but he doesn't seem like the type to like anyone. Kind of asexual if you ask me."

I know that I was babbling on, but it was so hard not to when people are looking at me while I lay next to a half naked guy while I too am half naked. Shit, did I just call Isamu asexual in front of his brother. Quickly looking at the twin, I'm surprised to find him in deep thought instead of glaring at me.

"Um, Kiyoshi?" Taichi asks with a wave of his hand in front of his blank sapphire eyes. It takes Kiyoshi a couple of seconds to snap out of his trace, but when he does, he gives us a huge grin as if to hide what he was thinking about. Hm, it seems that Isamu isn't the only one that hides his emotions.

"Oh, ha ha ha! I was just wondering if Isamu likes Yamato or not. I mean, he never sleeps and he would never trust anyone other than me to sleep in the same room as him. He must like you at least somewhat if he trusts you even a little," Kiyoshi explains as if it were a laughing manner.

Even if it was a serious topic, I couldn't help but blush at his accusation. That means he must be at least bisexual if his twin thinks he likes me. Wait, it doesn't matter if he's gay or not because I'm not going to date him. Yeah, I already agreed to myself that I am not going to get involved with my roommate.

"I give you my permission to date my brother, Yamato. You guys would be the cutest couple ever! You may even get him to open up a little more, well as long as you promise to never hurt, because I will find you and hurt you very, very, very badly," the capped teen smirks in glee as my face becomes a crimson.

"Shut up! It's not like I like him! You shouldn't say those things without his consent!" I growl loudly at the older twin, before freezing. I look down as Isamu started to stir and open his eyes.

"What's happening?" his small voice whispers sleepily as he rubs his dark red eyes. Shit, I think I just went to heaven and saw an angel. A totally sinful, sexy angel.

Isamu POV

Once I was done rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took a look around the room. My blood immediately freezes as the face of my smirking brother came to view. W-Why the hell is he smirking? Making sure I don't blush, I unwrap myself from Yamato and sit next to him.

I will myself to not cover up my bare chest as my twin's eyes roam over the bruises and cuts all over my body. "Is there something that you wanted, Kiyoshi?" I ask in monotone as all emotions were hidden inside me. I try not to break my shield as he gives me a helpless look.

"Um... Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the basketball team is going to have a meeting at 10 for information and that your practice will be right after, so they advise you to wear something you can practice in. My soccer meeting will be at the same time and same with practice. Taichi and I were wondering if you and your roommate would like to go out to dinner as an ice breaker?" Kiyoshi smiles warmly at me, but his eyes still held a look of betrayal.

Before I could refuse, Yamato spoke up, "Sure, I think it be a great way to learn more about each other, right Isamu?" Yamato looks at me with a small smile and encouraging eyes, that made me think that letting him in wouldn't be such a risk, but I wouldn't allow it.

Shutting myself from them, I shrug barely before getting up and collecting some clothes from my suitcase. I glance back at the trio one last time before I enter the bathroom to start to get ready.

Closing and locking the door, I strip my boxers off and look at my body in the mirror. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I look at my disgusting body. Once, the guys on the basketball team find out that I'm such a mess, they'll defiantly look down on me and turn away from me in disgust.

I'll never find a lover either. I was hoping to find someone here, but how can someone so useless and ugly as myself find someone that will love me. No one loves me. Kiyoshi probably doesn't love me anymore since he saw how ugly and loathsome I am.

Wiping away the tears that had fallen out of pity for myself, I turn on the shower and step in once its warm. I bite me lip as my bruises start to throb, but endure it as I scrub my body from germs and the disgusting feeling of weakness. I blush slightly as I shave my legs and armpits. I know its a little weird that a male like myself is shaving, but white hair just looks so weird on a young body! I self consciously look at the door before shaving my pubic area. I know that I'll never get laid with this disgusting body, but some can always hope.

After washing out the shampoo and conditioner out, I wrap a towel around my waist before bending over and wrapping my long hair in another towel. I quickly put on my clothes as I look at a clock and realize that its 9:17.

I look in the mirror and frown a little at my scrawny form and demon features. I tear up a little as I tell myself that I'm ugly and clothes could never hide it.

I wear a black turtle-neck under armor with a green mesh jersey on top with the number 13 on it, white and black basketball shorts, black basketball socks and Adidas sandals. I quickly blow dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I look disappointed at the little bit of skin showing between my shorts and socks, but decide its small enough that it won't raise questions. I just pray that I won't have to take a shower afterward.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and alert/favorite story if you like it! I'll try to get the nest chapter up as soon as possible. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile if you would like to take part in it. It includes many pairings from various anime that I am thinking to do a one-shot for, so please do vote! :)**


	3. Run From Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu and Kiyoshi.**

**Please note that the pairings may change, so don't expect anything besides the main pair.**

**Notice: In the last chapter I said soccer, but I will be using football instead this chapter. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Also, I'll be using honorifics too, but will be eventually dropping them once they become familiar with each other.**

* * *

><p><em>Isamu POV<em>

"Hey, Isamu-kun! I would have never thought you played basketball!" Takeru yells across the room that I've just entered in front of a lot of people. I bite my lip at an attempt not to fidget as I wave at the gleeful blonde. Waving me over, Takeru smiles at me with a sense of worry as he looks at my covered arms.

"Hello, Takeru-san. I wasn't expecting you to be on the team either," I reply politely with a blank face as I sit next to him on the locker room bench. I twirl a loose strand of my pearly white hair as the intense stares become... intense.

"Hey, Takeru-kun? Who's that pretty friend you got there?" a teen with spiky bleach hair and piercing green eyes ask with a sly grin as he leans forward from the bench across from us.

Me? I'm pretty? I give him a confused stare and glance around to make sure that he wasn't talking about someone else. Deeming that there is no one else, I stare back at him with even more confusion.

"Dude, give him a break. He just got here. He's had a ruff ti-" Takeru stops suddenly as the expression of the other guy becomes stricken with shock. Takeru smirks slightly before continuing, "Oh? You thought he was a girl? Ha ha ha, no he's a boy." Takeru laughs at the other boy as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

I quickly look at the tile floor as a stinging in my eyes began. He thought I was a girl? He only thought I was pretty because he thought I was a girl... I guess I'm a really ugly guy then. Great, no one will want to be around me.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for calling you a chick. I'm actually really embarrassed. Are we cool man?" the basketball player apologizes with a small hint of a blush as he scratches the back of his head.

He's sorry? Well, that doesn't really matter. He still thought I was a girl. I can't let him know that he hurt me though. I let out a silent breath to calm myself before looking up with blank eyes. "It's alright. My long hair could confuse anyone. My name is Miyagi, Isamu. It's nice to meet you," I reply ready for my greeting to be shot down.

"Great! It's nice to meet you too, Miyagi-chan! My name is Shibata, Shu. You can call me Shu-sama if you want," the bleached male chuckles with a wink in my direction.

What the hell? "I'm not sure about that. How 'bout I call you Shibata-sempai since you look older than me and you call me Miyagi-san," I suggest slightly uncomfortable with how Shibata-sempai acts like we're the best of friends.

"What? Trying to get rid of me or something? Don't be such a stranger, man. We're teammates, so we should be familiar with on another. How 'bout I call you Isamu-kun and you call me Shu-kun? Later, we can drop the honorifics if you're comfortable?" Shibata-sempai smiles warmly at me.

Before either of us can argue anymore on the subject, a tall senior with dark, unkempt hair and violet eyes clears his throat to begin the meeting. "Hello, I would like to welcome all of you to our basketball program. My name is Tamura, Yuu. You can all call me Tamura-taichou. This here is our coach Tanaka-sensei," Tamura-taichou introduces the group to the tall man with neat brown hair that went a little past his chin and honey eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts showing off his young, muscular form.

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone here. There is so many interesting people here that I can't wait to get started! Now, chop-chop. Ten laps around the track outside. Do mind the football players that are probably running on it too. Good luck on your five mile warm up!" Tanaka-sensei cheers happily shocking everyone a little besides Tamura-taichou.

No one dares to groan since this is college, so instead we jump off of the benches and walk towards the door that leads out to the track. "Good luck on the warm-up. This is what got fifteen people to quit last year. If you make through this then you're good for the rest of the year," Takeru-san whispers to me as we start on a slow jog.

"No talking and no walking or you won't play in the first fifteen games and will have to re-run this tomorrow as the warm-up!" Tanaka-sensei smirks after he yells this threat through the megaphone.

I mentally kill him in my mind that included many needles, before focusing on the task of running with a good form to reduce chances of cramps. I stop myself barely as Kiyoshi waves at me with a silly grin after he takes his mile warm-up. Jerk. I keep myself from waving back just in case if that counts as 'talking'. He sticks his tongue out at me before being yelled at by Taichi.

I bite my lip to stop an on coming smile, but let it slip on my face for a couple of seconds until I got it under control. Plus, smiling took to much energy as I finished my fifth lap. Shit only half-way done.

By now, I'm breathing heavily and my bruises are screeching in extreme agony. It doesn't help that this is the hottest April has ever been before! Two players have already started walking, while the rest are jogging slow and breathing fast with a few exceptions.

It's crazy, but sensei is running with us and he's first! He's not even breathing that hard! He's even half a lap in front of me! Tamura-taichou is in second while staying close behind sensei. Takeru-san and I are third, but pretty far behind the two with the pace we started off at. Takeru-san is breathing less heavily than me, but its easy to tell that he's tired.

I jump slightly as Shibata-sempai jogs up to my side and gives me a warm smile. "Hey, Takeru-kun, Isamu-kun. This is hell isn't it?" he asks rhetorically with another smile before flinching.

"Shibata! I said no talking! You are going to repeat this 10 lap run tomorrow! I will forget about the 15 game suspension if you end in the top three. Oh and I have a new rule! If I lap you, then you have to run 20 laps tomorrow! You will also have to do 10 additional laps if you are not in the top seven! Good luck to all!" Sensei calls through the megaphone with a cheery smile before jogging a little faster.

The immediate effect was panic. People started going faster causing even more panic. Shibata-sempai looks at the two of us with puppy dog eyes as if asking if we would let him beat us. We stare back at him not daring to nod our response. I let out a sigh when Sensei's intense stare wasn't on us anymore.

Finishing our 8th lap made me realize that there wasn't much left. Only a mile left! Can't say it was an energy booster to know that. The three of us managed to keep tied in third place, but Sensei seemed to get closer and closer every step we took. There is already 10 people doing 20 laps and probably the additional 10 laps. I was wondering why so many people were on the team. He's trying to get rid of the weak links.

Glancing back, I could see that three more people were lapped. My eyes were practically sparkling with joy as the last 100 yards were left. That joy was suddenly smashed in a million pieces as I tripped a little. A soaring pain travels throughout my whole right leg that I almost stopped, but quickly recover so I wouldn't have to repeat the 10 laps tomorrow.

Takeru-san slows slightly with me while Shibata-sempai quickens his pace to finish in third. By the time we finish in fourth and fifth, my ankle was throbbing in so much pain and every step I took sent shocking tremors through my whole leg. I quickly collapse onto the grassy inside of the track to wait for everyone to finish and to let myself to rest.

Takeru-san dumps himself next to me and heaves his own lung-filled breaths. He smiles at me still conscious about the no talking rule. After a couple more minutes, everyone is done and heaving on the ground in the baking sun.

"Good, good! Some of you managed to get 40 laps tomorrow while only five of you got none. You will be able to remove or add laps onto your tab depending on how you do on the rest of practice. Also, this is a new system I am doing starting this year with the consent of the captain. No amount of kissing my ass will get you less laps or other punishments will help, so don't try. Now go get some water and report back here in fifteen minutes for some drills!" Sensei orders still with that sunny smile.

Everyone waits for a couple seconds before struggling to get up and walking lifelessly to the door that led to the locker room. I waited a couple more seconds with Takeru-kun and Shibata-sempai before we too started struggling up ourselves. They both gave me questioning looks as I stayed put on the ground.

"Aren't you gonna get up and get a drink?" Takeru-san asks with slight concern. He holds his hand out to me as if trying to be encouraging.

"I would if I could. I really can't get up. I think I majorly tore up my ankle on the last 100 yards when I tripped. It hurts so much," I reply trying to keep the pain from my voice.

"Holy shit, why didn't you say something before, dud?" Shibata-sempai growls with a serious face before looking around to find that no one from the basketball team was outside anymore. "Takeru-kun, you stay with Isamu-kun while I go over to the football team and ask for a trainer."

Great, now Kiyoshi will know too. My thoughts are rudely destroyed as a shocking pain jolts up my leg when I accidentally move my ankle. Looking away from Takeru-kun's concern, I busy myself with trying to control my tremors of pain.

"Hey, Taichi-kun! One of our players has a really bad sprain ankle or something. You guys have a trainer here or something?" Shibata-sempai yells over to the football captain.

Taichi-kun looks over at the tall blonde annoyed for a second before looking over at the two us. "Oh shit, did Isamu-kun sprain his ankle?" Taichi-san asks rhetorically as he looks back at Shibata-sempai. He quickly looks at his team and announces, "We will be taking a ten minute break, so rest up! Kiyoshi, you're coming with me. Your brother seems to have sprain his ankle."

My twin instantly looks over at me and takes a dead sprint over my way and barely restrains himself from tackling me. "Are you alright, Isamu? Did you run long with it?" Kiyoshi demands with tears in his eyes and that helpless look surfacing on his face.

I look away from him in hopes that he wouldn't see how much it hurt. "I only ran the last 100 yards with it. I tripped and then I felt... the pain. I'm sure its not that bad. I can take it," I dismiss easily. This should be no different from any of the other times.

Kiyoshi glares slightly at me before taking a strong grasp of my ankle. There was nothing I could do but let out a yelp. "See? It does hurt! I told you to stop lying to me!" Kiyoshi growls with that face again.

Why does he have to look like that? I lie to him for his benefit. It would take stress away from him if he knew that I was okay. He doesn't need to know how much pain I'm in constantly. I wonder why its so hard to keep in the pain this time though. Is it because I don't have to hide it because its not from him?

"Hey, I got Sensei while you guys were talking," Takeru-san smiles brightly as if he did the right thing and he should be rewarded... like a puppy?

"Let's see your ankle, Isamu-chan!" Sensei cheers crouching down to gently take my ankle in his hands.

"Here, take my hand. Squeeze it if it hurts," Kiyoshi smiles timidly as a sign of an apology for earlier. I eye him for a second before silently taking his hand. Looking away from his radiant smile, I force myself from blushing at such blunt happiness. How can someone be so happy? Its not like I deserve such a smile directed at me.

I squeeze my twin's hand harshly as a soaring pain shot up my leg as Sensei removed my shoe. I let out a sigh as I relax. I glare my crimson eyes into his honey eyes as a warning not to suddenly do that EVER again. "Hm, sorry Isamu-chan. Didn't mean to hurt you," Sensei smirks slightly giving me chills.

I look away from him as a sort of 'whatever'. Eyes widening quickly, I barely had enough time to look at my Sensei before he was glaring at me. I look regretfully at my uncovered legs and the bruises that accompanied them. I do nothing as he takes my wrists and pull up my sleeves to show even more injuries.

"I'm guessing there is more on the rest of your body?" A nod. "Well, you will sit out the rest of practice and I will talk to you after along with Tamura-chan. Now get that wrapped and I'll see you after practice."

I've got to say. A serious Sensei is a lot scarier than a cheerful one while running. Can't say I'm excited for basketball anymore. I mean, how could anyone like me be accepted on such a great team?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Please alert, favorite and REVIEW! It makes me really happy to see them.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Bios:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miyagi, Isamu: <strong>

_Age_:19

_Birthday_: April 13th

_College_: Tokyo University

_Year:_ 2nd

_Club/Occupation_: Plays on the basketball team/ Works part-time at a small cafe

_Appearance_: He has snow white hair that goes to the small of his back with bangs that cover his forehead and a little bit of his eyes. He has crimson eyes that scares people and prevent him from having friends. He has pale skin and a feminine body. Overall, one would call him an albino.

_Bio_- Isamu is the younger twin of Kiyoshi. He is the main character of the story along with Ishida, Yamato. Being that he is an albino, he scares many of the people around him and in result doesn't have many friends. Kiyoshi and his mother seem to be the only people that like to be around him. It is revealed that his father's death somehow ties with him and that his stepfather, who was Isamu's father's best friend, has a deep hatred for Isamu and beats him daily. Due to this, he has a hard time sleeping, afraid that he'll be beat or he'll have another nightmare. No other information...

_Personality_: He tries to keep everything to himself and doesn't want people to know anything about him. He is constantly trying to keep in his emotions, afraid that if he doesn't, people will find out the truth. He also has a hard time trusting people because everyone is afraid of him and he's scared they'll hurt him. He has no confidence in himself and would rather have someone else lead. He also thinks of himself as an ugly demon that no one loves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miyagi, Kiyoshi: <strong>_

_Age:_19

_Birthday:_ April 13th

_College:_ Tokyo University

_Year:_ 2nd

_Club/Occupation:_ Plays on the baseball team/ Works part-time at store

_Appearance:_ He has dark blue hair that is spiky and goes about to his chin. His bangs are also spiky and covers his forehead in a messy manner. On top of his head is a Chicago White Sox baseball hat in a backwards fashion. He has warm, hot chocolate eyes. His skin is tan and he is well muscled.

_Bio: _He is the older twin of Isamu. He is always seen with large groups of people since he is friends with almost everyone. Although he has many friends, he likes to spend most of his time with his twin brother. He has know for some time that his stepfather is beating his twin, but doesn't say anything because he wants his twin to come to him for help. He is clueless to the many other things his twin is burdened with, but senses that he is trying to pull away from him.

_Personality: _He is often seen wearing a grin or a smile. He always tries to see the good in everything, but often lets his emotions get in the way. Although he is a sunny character, he has many problems of his own that he hides under a smile. Like his twin, he hides himself afraid that people will see how weak he is. He is really attached to his twin and is really hurt that he doesn't come to him for advice and help.

* * *

><p><strong>A link of pictures of the OCs will probably be available next chapter along with Bios of the other OCs.<strong>

**Have a nice day/night!**


	4. Our Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu, Kiyoshi, Tamura, Tanaka and Shibata.**

**Please note that the pairings may change, so don't expect anything besides the main pair.**

* * *

><p>Isamu POV<p>

I watch sullenly on the sidelines as the basketball team practices on the court. I fidget with my under armor sleeve as if that would make Sensei forget about the bruises on my body. Was basketball never meant for me? What about college? Am I going to lose my scholarship from basketball because of this? It doesn't help that everyone on the team is taking glances at me either.

I hum my approval as Shibata-sempai dunks powerfully as Takeru-san throws it up for him. Hm... Those two may become starters even though Takeru-san is a first year. Well, I wish those luck and I'll make sure that I go and watch their games and root for them. That's the least I can do since they were my first friends here... and ever.

"Alright, that's it for today. Make sure you rest up tomorrow for your make up laps. Go take a shower and get out of here. You guys smell worse then my father's socks. You too, Isa-chan!" Sensei yells to the group of boys. He seriously wants me to shower? Even after seeing all my bruises?

I bite my lip, but reluctantly get up on my good leg and limp over to the locker room. I'm suddenly bombarded with questions involving my cast and what had happened. After telling them that I had tripped, I was able to get to my locker and get an outfit.

Taking a small sigh, I pull off my jersey and my under armor shortly following. I keep the stinging tears in as surprised gasps sound around me. I advert my eyes away from them as I take off my shoes, socks and shorts, leaving me in my boxers only.

"Dude, what happened? Get hit by a truck or something?" someone asks in the background.

"It's none of your business!" I growl before limping over to the showers as I left silence in my wake. I thank the lord as shower curtains hide each and every stall.

Taking off my boxers, I step into the steaming hot water and let out a sigh. I sit down on the bench inside and make sure not to get my cast wet. Washing my body, I rub over all of my blemishes as if they would just disappear. I let my tears fall freely as the memories of him beating me come to me.

Why did he do such things? Shouldn't he love me? Aren't I more important then his best friend?

"_Where did you find those papers, Shoichi-chan?" A sweet voice rang out as ocean blue eyes with tears rimming them stared into my intense crimson eyes._

"_I was looking through the file cabinet, because I needed my past report cards to get my driver's license... Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he isn't-"_

Shaking my head, I clear my thoughts and wipe my tears away. Taking a deep breath, I squirt shampoo into my palm and start to clean my hair. After I was done, I dry myself off and put a towel around my waist before stepping out and into the locker room.

I freeze upon seeing everyone waiting on the benches still in their work out clothes. I advert my gaze as I silently walk over to my locker and take my laid out shirt and slip it over my head. Pulling out my wet hair from under my shirt, I ring it out with my extra towel.

I gulp as the stares become intense. I try not to be stiff as I put my boxers on under my towel and unwrap it from around my waist. Putting on my shorts, I finally turn to the silent team.

"Well, it seems like we're going to have a team meeting right now," Sensei says in a stern voice as he looks down on my shrinking form. Taking a deep breath, I sit down between Takeru-san and Shibata-sempai.

"_You're a piece of shit, bastard. No one loves you and we would all be better off if you never existed in the first place," a cold voice numbs my core as it continued to speak the cruel truth._

"_Yes father," I answer monotonically with cold crimson eyes. Looking down at my battered body, I could only think of how it would be best to get rid of such an ugly thing._

Glancing around the room, I prepare myself for the rejection. Wait, I can't tell them what really happened. I can't rat him out. They'll take it the wrong way. I'll have to lie then.

_Young crimson eyes widen as the shine of a moving object points at my face. I shake in fear as a loud cackle erupts from the madman._

"_You freak! You must be a demon with that white hair and red eyes. Only the devil's child would be born with such features! Die you demon!" a sickly sound cries before a silence takes its place._

_I do nothing as crimson surrounds me._

"Its nothing. There was some bullies back in America that liked to beat me up because of how I looked. I just got here yesterday so none of the bruises have disappeared yet. I won't see them again, so its fine," I dismiss with a wave of my hand as I unconsciously put my other hand in front of my heart.

"_It was all your fault,"_

"Don't you lie to us. You're putting your hand in front of yourself as if it would shield your information from us which is an indicator that you're keeping something hidden," Tamura-taichou speaks softly as if unsure if he should bud in or not.

I sit there in silence wishing that they would just give up and leave me alone. Why do they want to know so much? Why do they care?

"_Nobody loves you, demon,"_

"How about this? We all share our darkest secret before you share yours, alright?" Shibata-sempai suggests smiling encouragingly at everyone. There was some that had disapproving looks, but everyone agreed after a couple of minutes of deciding. "Well, I might as well start. My mother was a stripper and my father was apart of the mafia... My father beat me daily since as long as I could remember. My mother always came home drunk if she even came home that night. My father didn't care as long as she didn't get pregnant. She did when I was five and he shot her to death right in front of me. My father didn't get caught, until five years after when I was ten. It wasn't for that though. He had to pay for some drugs he brought, but he didn't have the money so he was killed. I've lived with my father's best friend and his wife since then. They only know my father from high school, so they aren't part of the mafia or anything. They're probably the only good thing he had in his life. I was just a mistake anyways."

Silence followed after Shibata-sempai trails off. He went through abuse like me? No, its completely different. My life was decent until a couple years ago while his went from the worst to way better. He has zero confidence in himself just like me though. That feeling like you're useless. Unwanted.

"_You don't deserve to live amongst the people around you. I should just end your life here and do everyone a justice," the man above me spits in rage._

"_No, I'm sure I can help someone someday. Everyone has a purpose to live. All I have to do is find mine," I whisper followed by a cough as blood droplets splatter the cold concrete floor that I'm laying on. I stare blankly up at the man above me as even more anger fills his features._

"_Ha! As if you could help anyone! All you do is hurt people like that one time! That time when you-"_

I look around the room with half lidded eyes as everyone tries to get the courage to continue.

"My parents go divorced because the economy made their business drop and they just couldn't take it. They used the rest of their money to get me in college. Now they live in small apartments countries apart. I don't really communicate with them anymore and when I do, I feel like their bitter for paying for my college debt. They probably think I'm a waste since I'm not even smart enough to get a scholarship," a dark brown haired player confesses with a sad frown as he stared at the floor.

The hour passes with everyone telling a small, dark part of themselves. The tension grows as everyone takes their turn while my earlier reluctance withers away. Why are they so willing to tell strangers their darkest secret? Is it because its in the past while mine is the present? I'm in Japan now so isn't it in the past now? No, its still a present problem. It won't disappear until I fix it.

"_Why are you still here? No one wants you around! Go die in a ditch and do us a favor! All you do is hurt people. If you're sorry then go away and never come back! It's not like anyone will love you,"_

Takeru-kun sighs as it was his turn to tell his darkest secret. "My parents got divorced when I was a little kid. I went with my mother while my older brother went with my brother. I feel like I'm not in a good relationship with my brother even though we act like the normal bigger brother and younger brother. He always tries to look out for me, but it feels like he's distancing himself from me. I know its not as dark as the rest of yours, but this is pretty big for me. I look up to him, but it seems like he looks down on me if that makes sense."

Looking over at Takeru-kun, I wanted to reassure him that his brother loves him, but stopped myself. How would I know? Well, he did punch me pretty hard.

"_I bet your brother doesn't even love you. I wonder how he hasn't killed you yet. All you do is annoy him. He doesn't want any association to trash like yourself, demon,"_

Tamura-taichou coughs in his fist to get everyone's attention before starting his own tale, "Well, my secret is that I'm gay and I have a huge crush on someone. I've liked this person ever since I came to college here. This will be starting my fourth year of a one-sided crush..." he pauses for a second as a huge blush takes over his face as he turns to Tanaka-sensei. "I love you, Tanaka-sensei!" Tamura-taichou blurts out as he bows in front of our sensei.

Tanaka-sensei looks down at his number one basketball player with a blank face before cracking into a huge grin. "Well, I guess you beat me to it. My secret is that I fell in love with you ever since you came to the first practice three years ago. I love you too, Tamura, Yuu. Will you be mine?"

Tamura-taichou stares blankly up at his towering sensei before a goofy smile appears on his normally stoic face. "Of course!" he cheers before glomping his tall boyfriend and snuggling into his chest. Tanaka-sensei smirks suddenly as he tilts up the unsuspecting taichou's face and plants a small peck on his lips. Tamura-taichou blushes deeply as he closes his eyes and kisses back.

I smile warmly as the rest of the basketball players cheer on the couples display. I giggle slightly as Tamura-taichou blushes to the color of my eyes. I couldn't help, but let out hard laughs as sensei pinches taichou's butt making the embarrassed player even more embarrassed.

After a couple more moments, I realized that everyone stopped and started looking over at me with small smiles. I quickly wipe my smile off my face and look towards the ground. I don't deserve to be here with all of these nice people. I don't deserve to be happy.

All of these people have let me inside their darkest secrets, but am I ready to tell them mine?

"_No one will ever love you. No one will ever accept you. No one will ever care about you."_

No, they seem so sincere, but... what if this changes their view? I'm sure they'll throw me away once they know my past and what I did and who I am. What if they don't? What if they do care about me? Only one way to find out...

"I haven't told anyone about this yet. Not even my twin brother. I want to tell him so bad, but I'm afraid he'll never forgive me. I don't tell him anything, because I want him to always care about me. I want him to think about me, but never worry about me. I... did something that would destroy our brotherhood in a blink of the eye. Hopefully talking to you guys will give me the courage to tell him in the future.

It happened in my first year of high school. I was shopping with my father and his best friend. It was late at night and we had to take a short cut because it started to pour and mother and my twin would probably be worried. We went into a bad part of town and as we passed a club, it happened. I was pulled away from them and into the hands of a drunk man with... a gun. He cursed at me and told me I was the devil's child because of my demon features.

My father and his friend tried to get over to me, but the drunkard's goons stopped them and started beating them. By then, I was petrified with fear and watched as they struggled to get to me. Then the man told me I should die and he would be the one to kill me himself. He shot me in the leg making me crumble to the floor. Right as he was about to shoot me in the head, my father shot out and took the bullet himself. The police then showed up and arrested the gang.

As I checked up on my father... I found him dead with a bullet in his chest. I killed him. All because I had have the looks of a demon. If only I could have reacted a little better and got the gun away from that man, then he would still be alive...

After that, my father's best friend married my mother one year later. It wasn't shocking to me, but it devastated my twin. My twin couldn't understand how our mother could just forget about her husband so fast, but I know why. This is the thing that I could never tell my twin. This would probably destroy only relationship we have. My mother remarried not because she needed the support, but because she loved him. He was the birth father of me anyway. Yes, my mother had slept with my father's best friend while still married to him.

Under the impression that I still didn't know that, my birth father started to beat me in secret. He told me how it was all my fault and told me that no one could ever love me anymore. I'm a demon that will only hurt the people around me. The world would be better off without me."

I curly myself in a ball as the tears pour out of my eyes and my body shakes in tremors. I clutch my legs tighter as my stomach turns creating the need to throw up appear. I jump slightly as a soothing hand pats my back.

Taking a look, my eyes widen as Kiyoshi's chocolate eyes stare into mine with a hidden emotion.

**Cliff hanger! I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reading! Please review and alert! Please vote on my poll for your favorite pair for my next one-shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>More Character Info:<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shibata, Shu:<strong>_

_Age: _20

_Birthday: _May 27th

_Year: _3rd

_Partner: _Not known yet...

_Club/Occupation: _Basketball/ Works at a computer store

_Appearance: _He bleached his hair so its almost a mix of orange and yellow and has striking green eyes. He is pretty muscular and is really tall.

_Bio: _He uses his muscular and tall build to accelerate his success of dunks and lay-ups. His father was part of the mafia and his mother was a stripper. His father beat him daily while his mother screwed around and came home drink. His mother got pregnant again, so his father killed her. He is later killed by another mafia personal because he couldn't pay his debt. He is then taken in the custody of his father's best friend and his wife which were normal and happy.

_Personality: _He seems like a very carefree guy and likes to hit on the girls. He is really charming, but contrasts that when is he is on the field with his wild personality. He is overall a very happy guy and very popular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tamura, Yuu:<strong>_

_Age: _21

_Birthday: _July 18th

_Year: _4th

_Partner: _Tanaka, Akiyo

_Club/Occupation:_ Basketball Captain/ Helps Tanaka-sensei at the lab/ Writes novels

_Appearance: _He has unkempt black hair and piercing violet eyes. He has pale skin and well muscled, but has a little of a feminine gentleness, but has a stoic coldness.

_Bio:_He is the Captain of the basketball team at Tokyo University. He had a three year long gay crush on his sensei that he thought was one sided, but they are now dating.

_Personality: _He is very stoic and doesn't let many emotions show. He is a very respective guy and doesn't like to share or ask anything personal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tanaka, Akiyo: <strong>_

_Age: _28

_Birthday: _September 2nd

_Year: _Finished

_Partner: _Tamura, Yuu

_Club/Occupation: _Basketball Coach/ Biology Professor

_Appearance: _He has neat brown hair that goes a little past his chin and shinning honey eyes. He is very tall and has a slim, but muscular form.

_Bio: _He is the Coach of the Tokyo University basketball team. He had a crush on his number one basketball player ever since he came three years ago. He is finally dating the young man after three lonely years.

_Personality: _He is a very cheerful person and is very unprofessional. He always makes fun of his students and teammates and is very strict. Some even call him a sadist with how much work he dumps on them. Even though he is very cheery, he can be serious at crucial times.


	5. Glances and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu, Kiyoshi, Tamura, Tanaka and Shibata.**

**Please note that the pairings may change, so don't expect anything besides the main pair.**

_**Recap: **__I curl myself in a ball as the tears pour out of my eyes and my body shakes in tremors. I clutch my legs tighter as my stomach turns creating the need to throw up appear. I jump slightly as a soothing hand pats my back._

_Taking a look, my eyes widen as Kiyoshi's chocolate eyes stare into mine with a hidden emotion._

Kiyoshi's POV

2 Hours Earlier

I watch with regretful half-lidded eyes as my twin retreats back into the locker room with Takeru as support. Why can't he trust me with anything? I smile to myself when the memory of my younger twin holding onto my hand as if asking me for help appears.

"Alright, break is over! We're gonna do some passing drills next so get a partner!" Taichi orders with a stern look and his right hand on his hip.

I pout slightly as Taichi partners up with the vice captain, Morimoto Ryunosuke. Taichi ruffles his short, spiky black hair as Morimoto-san laughs about something Taichi said. I feel something well up in my chest as I stare at the two taichous. Shaking my head in confusion, I look around to find someone without a partner.

I jump slightly as someone taps me on the back. Looking up, the goalie Mizuno Mitsuharu, smiles at me. "You want to be partners? You're new here right?" Mizuno-Sempai gently suggests.

"Um, thanks. My name is Miyagi Kiyoshi. It's nice to meet you, Mizuno-Sempai!" I greet with a smile of my own. We spent the next fifteen minutes doing lines while passing to our partner. Mizuno-Sempai is really good even though he's a goalie. I guess his rood reflexes would help a lot and his concentration.

I would occasionally find myself glances over at Taichi and Morimoto-san and it would just confuse me even more. I'm probably only looking over there because Taichi's the captain and I know him. I still don't get why my chest hurts when I look over at them smiling and having a fun time with each other though. Shaking my head once again, I try to focus on my passing with Mizuno-Sempai.

"Hey, why do you keep looking over at Taichi-taichou?" Mizuno-Sempai whispers in my ear once we get to the back of the line.

I stand there frozen for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what to say. I pout slightly as my mind searched for an answer, but came up with none. "I don't know?" I answer finally as our turn came near.

Mizuno-Sempai glances away for a second before turning back to me and smiling. My eyes widen suddenly as he leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. What the hell? I squeak as I'm pulled back and engulfed in Taichi's embrace.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Taichi growls as his embrace tightens around me. I blush not because of the kiss, but because of the obvious possessiveness of Taichi. Why am I blushing so much and why is Taichi so clingy all of a sudden?

"Nothing, I was just wondering why the two of you were glancing at each other so much..." Mizuno-Sempai trails off in a suggestive way and he hides his smirk behind his hand.

I don't get what he means... Why would Mizuno-Sempai kiss me if he was curious about our glances? Wait, Taichi was looking at me? Why? I feel that painful build up in my chest again as Taichi pulls away from me. I look up at him as he looks away from me with eyebrows furrowed and confusion in his honey brown eyes.

"I don't get why you would kiss me? How does a kiss relate to glances at all?" I ask, but suddenly blush as the suggestion hits me along with the rest of the team. "Wh-What? Do you think we like each other?" I stutter as Mizuno-Sempai smirks at the two of us.

"Hey stop teasing them. They barely know each other," Morimoto-san buds in with a glare pointed at Mizuno-Sempai. I feel an unwavering anger build up as Morimoto-san stands close to Taichi as if I was a threat.

"You should stop budding into others problems, Ryunosuke," Taichi growls making my stomach flutter and curl up in pain. Why does Taichi call Morimoto-san by his first name? Why did he get mad at him? I feel myself go tense as Taichi looks over at me and then relax as he smiles.

I don't stay relaxed for long as Mizuno-Sempai pushes me into Taichi and my lips... connect with his perfectly. Taichi starts to pull away, but for some weird reason, I pull him back and kiss him deeply. I'm not gay, so why am I kissing him? I'm only going to embarrass myself. As the self doubt sinks in, I try to pull away only for Taichi to roughly pull me back to earn himself a gasp and a ticket inside my mouth.

I groan against his lips as his wet tongue invades my mouth and starts to play with my own tongue. Blushing a bright shade of red, I wrap my arms around Taichi's shoulders while he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. Why are we still kissing? Why am I kissing another guy? What makes Taichi so special?

Pulling back with a pop and a trail of saliva between us, I look with glazed eyes into his. Before I could give into my urge to kiss him again, Mizuno-Sempai spoke up, "I think you should call practice, Taichi-taichou."

Taichi's face flares up to a dark red as he quickly pulls away from me and starts to nervously play with his hair. "Urm, There is no need to stop practice. Sorry for the interruption," Taichi apologizes not making contact with the rest of the team. "Let's start a practice game. Ryunosuke and I will pick teams. You can pick first," he says after regaining some composure.

Ryunosuke smirks slightly before looking over at me, "Kiyoshi-chan." I pout slightly before walking towards my new captain. Taichi then picked Mizuno-Sempai and so on. I smiled a little as Daisuke-kun and Ken-kun ended up split up. Those two look so lost without each other... Are they dating or something?

Once the teams were set, we started right away. My nerves calmed down almost instantly as the game started. I was a little disappointed that I had to play defender, but shook it off. There was no goals scored for thirty minutes and every time Taichi and I touched it felt like my whole body burst in flames and the undying need to kiss him became unbearable.

With two minutes left, Ryunosuke scored a goal for our team and put us in the lead. Determination was evident in Taichi's features as he passed the ball to Daisuke-kun and ran forward in a fast dash. Being in front of the goal, I watched as the whole scene played in front of me. Shit, Taichi is going to score if he gets the ball!

Dashing from my sweeper position, I lunge out in front of Taichi and stop the ball from getting to him, but he ended up crashing into me due to his quick speed. I flinch slightly as me back hits the ground and Taichi crushes me. Widening my eyes, I stare up at Taichi's honey eyes. It seemed like time stopped at that moment and all I couple think about was those luscious eyes in front of me and those delectable lips coming closer to mine.

Then it was all shattered when cheering broke my silenced world. We looked around shocked when we saw Daisuke-kun being glomped by his team. What the hell happened? I look over to my team that showed pissed off looks and disappointment... Oh shit! They scored a goal! Looking back over at Taichi, I felt my stomach flutter as he looked back at me too. He slowly gets off of me and shyly offers his hand to me.

Taking his hand, I pull myself up and let go only for both of us to start nervously play with our hair. We immediately stop once we catch ourselves and decide to just stand there awkwardly instead. "Uh, We will end practice in a draw, so go take a shower and get out of here!" Taichi calls out to the team before walking towards the shower room. "Oh, first years have to pick up all of the balls!"

I quickly dash towards the locker room to avoid any confrontation. I stop outside of the locker room as the scene of two males kissing in front of the basketball team unravels in front of me. My eyes widen when their age difference becomes apparent to me. Is the coach dating one of the players? Is that really appropriate? I watch as the team cheers the two on and Isamu smiles and laughs when the coach pinches the players butt.

I was about to walk in, but something stopped me as everyone stared at Isamu expectantly. He looks away with conflicting eyes before looking back at the team.

"I haven't told anyone about this yet. Not even my twin brother. I want to tell him so bad, but I'm afraid he'll never forgive me. I don't tell him anything, because I want him to always care about me. I want him to think about me, but never worry about me. I... did something that would destroy our brotherhood in a blink of the eye. Hopefully talking to you guys will give me the courage to tell him in the future.

It happened in my first year of high school. I was shopping with my father and his best friend. It was late at night and we had to take a short cut because it started to pour and mother and my twin would probably be worried. We went into a bad part of town and as we passed a club, it happened. I was pulled away from them and into the hands of a drunk man with... a gun. He cursed at me and told me I was the devil's child because of my demon features.

My father and his friend tried to get over to me, but the drunkard's goons stopped them and started beating them. By then, I was petrified with fear and watched as they struggled to get to me. Then the man told me I should die and he would be the one to kill me himself. He shot me in the leg making me crumble to the floor. Right as he was about to shoot me in the head, my father shot out and took the bullet himself. The police then showed up and arrested the gang.

As I checked up on my father... I found him dead with a bullet in his chest. I killed him. All because I had have the looks of a demon. If only I could have reacted a little better and got the gun away from that man, then he would still be alive...

After that, my father's best friend married my mother one year later. It wasn't shocking to me, but it devastated my twin. My twin couldn't understand how our mother could just forget about her husband so fast, but I know why. This is the thing that I could never tell my twin. This would probably destroy only relationship we have. My mother remarried not because she needed the support, but because she loved him. He was the birth father of me anyway. Yes, my mother had slept with my father's best friend while still married to him.

Under the impression that I still didn't know that, my birth father started to beat me in secret. He told me how it was all my fault and told me that no one could ever love me anymore. I'm a demon that will only hurt the people around me. The world would be better off without me."

I watch with tears in my eyes as my twin curls up in a ball trying to hide from his team. I walk silently into the locker room ignoring all of the shocked stares as I reach out to my younger brother. Please, don't think like that. I still love you even if we have different fathers.

I let out a silent breath as I pat my brother's back nervously. I smile down at him as he stares at me in a state of shock.

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! Reviews make me happy. Anyway, there is a poll on my profile for which anime I should make my next story based on, so please vote! And the profiles of my new OC in this chapter will be on the bottom of the next chapter.**


	6. Please Help Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters besides Isamu, Kiyoshi, Tamura, Tanaka, Shibata, Mizuno and Morimoto.**

**Please note that the pairings may change, so don't expect anything besides the main pair.**

Recap: _I watch with tears in my eyes as my twin curls up in a ball trying to hide from his team. I walk silently into the locker room ignoring all of the shocked stares as I reach out to my younger brother. Please, don't think like that. I still love you even if we have different fathers._

_I let out a silent breath as I pat my brother's back nervously. I smile down at him as he stares at me in a state of shock._

Isamu POV

Staring up at my nervous brother, I could do only one thing. I looked away silently and controlled my emotions leaving me with a blank look. Taking a mental sigh to calm my pulsing nerves, I stood up and walked to the door. Before I could make it there, I was slammed into a locker.

"Who the fuck are you trying to fool here?" Kiyoshi growls with his eyes sparkling in hurt and despair. "I don't care that you had a different father! You're my brother and that's all that counts! We lived our whole life as brothers so why should it change now? Why do you have to pull away from me? I care so much about you... Please at least talk to me... Tell me what you're thinking and feeling. I feel like you're almost gone, and that scares me so much. Please come back..." Kiyoshi cries as small tears rush down his tan cheeks.

I have to stop his crying somehow. I have to make his life better, but... Why does he still care about me? I'm not his brother... "Kiyoshi..." I pause slightly as Kiyoshi looks at me expectantly as if I could take his pain away. "I'm sorry that I worry you so much. I try so much to please you and to make sure that I don't worry you, but I'm just a failure. I've failed you and with that failure, I've destroyed your life. I've killed your dad with my demonic features, destroyed our mother's life by being born and I've blemished your reputation by my very existence. Who would want to have a demon brother? Who would want a demon that can only fail? A piece of trash..."

I quickly look away from his intense stare as a silence took over us. "Isamu... Please don't ever say that again. You are not trash. You are anything but that. You're my brother that I care very deeply for. Dad's death is not your fault. He did save you, but I would have been equally devastated if you had been killed too. If it was anyone's fault then it would be that murder's fault. You can't blame yourself for someone's choices-"

"-But I can blame myself for my choices! I did nothing as that man held up his gun for the first time! I should have knocked it away from him! If I didn't go shopping with them then he could still be alive! It's all my fault any which way you look at it! I wish I was never born! You would all be happy without me in your life! Dad would still be alive, Mom would be happily married once and you would happily live a normal, carefree life!" I scream my troubles leaving an eerie silence after.

The look in his eyes were so... scared and defeated. I flinch slightly as he tightly embraces me in a warm, but very cold hug. He was so warm, but I chilled the hug so much. Why is he hugging me? I ruined his life! I can't live with this guilt anymore... I need to get away from him.

"Kiyoshi, let go of me now... please," I beg desperately as I resist as hard as I can. I manage to get him off me slightly, and with that small distance, I ducked under him and then behind him. I start out in a full sprint from there as the presence of my brother faded away from me. Please just let me go. I can't live with this stress.

Kiyoshi POV

Slamming the lockers, I try so hard to keep in the fresh tears that want to break free. I ignore the worried and sympathetic looks as I stuff my things hurriedly in my bag. Growling slightly, I packed Isamu's bag as well. Before leaving the silent locker room, I kick one of the lockers as hard as I can.

"Fuck!" I swear as my toes cried in pain. Taking a useless breath, I walk out of the locker room with the intent of practicing even more football. Anything to get my mind off of my life.

"Wait, Kiyoshi!" Taichi yells after me. I stop only because he called me by my first name. Wait, didn't he always call me by my first name? Shit, stop taking about this and see what he wants. "Thanks for waiting for me. I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm really worried about you. That was really intense... If you want to talk, I will always have an open schedule for you. Please come to me if you can't handle something. I might like to talk a lot, but I love listening to my friends so much more. It makes me feel like I'm making just a little bit of a difference by listening to someone," Taichi smiles a goofy grin as he sends an inviting aura that's hard to resist.

"...Thanks, I really appreciate it. Can we all do dinner instead? I kinda just want to be alone right now if you don't mind..." I trail off uncomfortable now that I was calmed down. Shit I just made a big fucking scene. I watch conflictingly as Taichi walks away from me to give me the space that I _wanted_. "Wait! Um, er... Can I maybe talk to you later? After I cool down a little more and think some things through?"

Taichi smiles at me, but keeps quiet and instead nods and walks away. Sighing, I walk onto the football field and start dribbling a ball that the freshmen left on the field.

Taichi POV

Fuck, I hope I'm doing the right thing. I don't want either of them having a mental break down or anything. Kiyoshi was hysterical and I couldn't do anything to help! Well, I hope my offer will reach to him. I feel like it was the first time anyone _really _offered to listen to him. That's kind of sad.

Now, Isamu is so... lost. I didn't think the kid could show that much emotion and well that's sad. The reason I thought that was because he was really hurting inside and wouldn't let anyone help him. I really hope that he's going to be okay. He said some things that are really messed up.

He needs someone there that wasn't there when everything went down in his family. I feel like he's going to do something drastic. He was really saying some scary things and I need to take some precautions. He was... kind of sounding like he was considering suicide. I really hope I'm wrong, but if I don't do something then he might follow through. Someone needs to reach out to him like I just did with Kiyoshi.

Hm... but who? I went out of my way because I knew that I could connect and now that I have Kiyoshi to focus on, I can't fully focus on both. They both desperately need someone there for them. Who would be really great at being there for Isamu? Well... Yamato was there for him this morning I guess. They seemed to get along enough to sleep in the same bed. Shit, I should probably text Yamato to see if they are both at the dorm to say that it's moved to dinner.

** Hey, is Isamu-kun with you? **

** Yeah, we're at the dorm. He kinda seems upset. Do you know what happened? **

** Yeah, but you should ask him yourself. He really needs someone that will listen. **

** Okay, should we cancel lunch then? **

** Oh, almost forgot! Kiyoshi wants to reschedule for dinner if that's okay with you two? **

** It's fine with us... Is that a first name basis here? You've got some explaining to do ^_^ **

** …... See you at dinner. **

** Lol, see you at dinner. **

Why does Yamato notice everything? Gah, why did I tell that prick I was gay? Oh right, he happens to be my best friend. Whatever, I guess I've told him about my crushes before. Kiyoshi is defiantly my crush right now. The second I saw him crying yesterday for his brother was the second I felt a rush of... affection. I wanted so badly to collect him in my arms and make him feel safe and happy, but what if he doesn't like me? He did kiss me today, but he seemed very confused, but so cute! I'm so happy that he trusted me enough to think about me offer!

Happily sighing, I hum as I walk back to my dorm room that I'm sharing with my little Kiyoshi!

Yamato POV

Putting my phone down, I look over at Isamu as he lays curled up in a ball under his covers. I sigh as the silence seems to dense to the point where I could feel it pushing down on me. Okay, I've got to say something. He's obviously really upset and he needs someone there for him, but why me?

He won't tell me anything, right? I don't even know him that well. Will he really open up to someone he barely knows? I'm sure someone that he really cares for will say something. No, I have to ask him! I'm sure there was many people having this debate before. Okay, I've got this.

"Hey-"

"I'm sorry, but can you leave the room? I'm not feeling too well and I want to be alone right now." the lump under the covers interrupts me with a quiet, monotonous voice.

Barely containing my anger I take a calming breath before replying, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I'm always going to be here for you if you need to talk about anything. You're my friend now, and I'm not going to let you sulk here all by yourself."

He stirs slightly before resting again under the covers. Sighing, I walk over to him to make sure he isn't sick or something. I smile to myself as I watch him sleep. I guess it'll be okay if I go and grab some lunch for the both of us. Looking back at the sleeping angel, I walk off to get us something to eat.

Isamu POV

" _Ha ha, Dad stop joking around! Mom and Kiyoshi are going to be really worried if we don't get home soon!" I laugh as he ruffles my soaking wet hair. Looking at my watch, I sigh when I notice that it is ten o'clock at night._

_I bite my lip as we take a short cut that made us pass many clubs. I grit my teeth as many women throw themselves at my father and his best friend. A few would try to latch onto me, but I would glare at them with my crimson eyes and that would be enough to direct their attention elsewhere. _

_I gasp as rough hands take a hold of the back of my shirt and yank me away from my father. "Look what we have here! What's up with this white hair and holy shit! You have red eyes! What are you, a demon?" a drunkard yells outraged by my appearance._

_I freeze instantly as he takes out a gun and puts it against my head. Holy shit, I'm going to die. I feel as the world went in slow motion as my father tried to beat his way through the gang to get to me. I gasp as the man pushes me in front of him._

"_You should go to hell where you belong, you bloody demon!" the man spouts as he aims the gun towards me._

_I could do nothing, but crumple to the sidewalk in pain as he shoots me in the leg. Why is he hurting me? I'm no demon! I'm a normal human being! I don't deserve to die! Please let me live!_

_I watch with wide eyes as he points the gun to my head this time. "You freak! You must be a demon with that white hair and red eyes. Only the devil's child would be born with such features! Die you demon!"_

_The gun shot resonates through the air as the man shoots his firearm. All the sound in the world seems to fade as crimson surrounds me. No... Why did he take that bullet for me?_

_The blood consumes me and the next thing I see is my brother kneeling in front of a grave in a black suit. I reach out for him, but he turns to me with a burning fire in his eyes._

"_Why did you kill him? Why? I wish you would have died instead of him! Everyone would be happier without you! All you do is bring stress to everyone's lives! Mom would be a lot happier if you were to die instead of him! No one wants you around, you freak! No one cares about you! Go fucking die in hell!" Kiyoshi screams at me as he gets up showing me a knife._

"_Kiyoshi... Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill him. If I could go back in time, I would. I would make sure I died instead of him. Please... I'm so sorry," I beg as Kiyoshi fully turns around and starts towards me with that knife at his side._

"_You don't deserve my forgiveness! You killed him! You killed him! You don't deserve anything, but death!" Kiyoshi growls as he gets nearer to where I stand._

"_Please don't... I can make this better I swear. Please don't kill me... Kiyoshi, please! I'm sorry!" I cry as my twin slashes my chest with his knife. He keeps on slashing for what seemed like hours until I crumpled to the ground in defeat. He looks down at me with a sick smirk as he watches the last of my life withering away as I lay in my pool of blood._

_I gasp a little as something takes my hand. I look over with glazed eyes to see Yamato with a smile as he takes my bloody hand in his hand. I silently plead for him to help me as he looks at me expectantly. I need to say something! I need to ask for help! I need him to help..._

_I try opening my mouth, but the pain held me from saying anything. Please help me. Stop looking at me for my consent. Please just help me! My eyes widen as he lets go of my limp hand. Tears flow down my bloody cheeks as he looks down at me with a smile. No... Please help me!_

_I close my eyes as Kiyoshi laughs hysterically as he drives his knife into my heart. It was odd, but I didn't feel the pain. I felt something else though. I felt something moist against my lips and a warmth surrounding my body as a white light blinded me._

Thanks for reading and I'm so sorry for updating so late! It was the end of the school year and then I had summer school and three sports to work on. Anyway, I'm probably going to update soon so stay tuned!


End file.
